Say It Best, Say Nothing At All
by konekoxsasaki
Summary: Written for DoctorWho13.   Rose and the Doctor discover that sometimes words aren't always needed to say what really matters. A small, fluffy fic XD


Written for DoctorWho13, when I saw their request on their page for this. I'm not usually the type to do song fics, but I thought it through, and this is the result. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- don't own it. Unfortunately.

••••••••••

Rose plonked herself down onto the cheap plastic chairs, watching ,out of the corner of her, the man at the counter. Watching as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it's usual Sonic-the-hedgehog look.

They were on some earth colony, way out there in the universe, in the distant future- she hadn't really payed attention to the name, she had been busy watching his lips move; desperately trying not to imagine the feel of them, of the Taste-

Anyway.

He'd brought her here because the humans here apparently had created the PERFECT chips, and he had insisted on trying them out. She remembered watching him run around the console room, excitedly like a child, tugging her along as she tried not to just pull him around and snog him senseless-

Rose swallowed forcibly, trying to think of something else. Anything else.

A small jukebox in the corner caught her eye, and she sidled over to it. There was no slot for money, just a small scanner, just big enough for her hand.

She timidly placed her hand on it, and a holographic animation of a smiling young woman began to play.

"Hello, and welcome, user. We at MauvaisLoup Inc encourage you to enjoy our full selection of music, specifically tailored to suit YOU. Would you like to play our personalised playlist?"

She blinked. Personalised? So this thing picked a song FOR her, that was...what, about her? That could be interesting.

"please state your decision clearly."

She bit her lip, then spoke hesitatingly. Even after all this time, verbally interacting with machines felt odd.

"Uhm... Y-yeah... Thanks, yeah."

"Thank you, track one commencing."

The hologram vanished, and the music began to play.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
>Without saying a word you can light up the dark<br>Try as I may I could never explain  
>What I hear when you don't say a thing"<p>

Rose blushed bright red, recognising the song. Or more importantly, what it meant for HER.

The Doctor.

•••••••

The alien in question grinned as he picked up the newspaper covered food, and turned to walk over to where he had left Rose. He blinked, seeing her place empty, then glanced around, ignoring the twinge that meant he was beginning to panic -she wasn't there!-, then beamed when he saw her stood at the MauvaisLoup Inc MusicBox 6000. No doubt she had gotten curious, and tried the  
>SoulSong Program. He began to wander over, listening intently.<p>

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all"<p>

He nearly dropped the chips.

THIS was Roses song? C'mon, surely this part was-well, there was no denying it, it was his. He didn't need  
>Words to know Rose loved him. And , he supposed, she probably knew he loved her too. She was a smart girl.<p>

He watched as her lips followed the words silently, flawlessly. Watched how her chocolatey brown eyes glistened and almost overflowed.

"All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
>But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd<br>Old Mr. Webster could never define  
>What's being said between your heart and mine"<p>

He quickly made a decision, allowing the chips to fall from his arms as he moved forwards.

"Rose. Enjoying the music?"

He murmured sweetly in her ear, and she jumped, blushing bright red.

"D-Doctor! Blimey! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Discovered the ol' MusicBox 6000, then? Great, aren't they? " he placed his hands behind his back, trying to stay casual. "I particularly love the SoulSong Program. It scans your hand and extracts vital information, using that to select the song best suited to you and your life. "

She tugged at the hem of her union Jack t-shirt - oh, that lovely t-shirt!- and cleared her throat.

"Oh, I dunno. It's a bit... Pants. Didn't pick a song very well..."

He continued on as though she hadn't spoken, feeling his hearts speed up almost painfully.

"Course, there are loads of problems and glitches. For example ,the scanners are so sensitive when it scans the hand, it sometimes picks up other DNA too. Particularly if the scanned party happens to hold hands a lot."

He reached out and took her hand, smiling shakily as her eyes widened.

His voice softened as he tugged her flush against him.

"In that sort of situation, the bloody machine ends up picking a SoulSong for two people, rather than one. Understand?"

She gasped, and a smile began to grace her lips.

"That's our song?"

He seriously contemplated a verbal answer, but settled with pressing his lips firmly on hers.

After all, he said it best when he said nothing at all. 


End file.
